


Greatest Reward - A Fanmix/Soundtrack

by Amy (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Greatest Reward [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not MCU Compliant After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 107
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the soundtrack for my Greatest Reward Pepperony AU series!</p><p>Although I have the other couples who appear in my verse listed, this soundtrack is really first and foremost Pepperony!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song: Greatest Reward by Celine Dion

**Author's Note:**

> The soundtrack is very big so it'll take me awhile to get it posted.


	2. Song: Stars and Midnight Blue by Enya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if a link goes bad.


	3. Song: Come What May (Moulin Rouge) Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never knew I could feel like this  
> Like I´ve never seen the sky before  
> I want to vanish inside your kiss  
> Every day I´m loving you more and more  
> Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
> Telling me to give you everything  
> Seasons may change, winter to spring  
> But I love you until the end of time
> 
> Come what may  
> Come what may  
> I will love you until my dying day
> 
> Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
> Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
> Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste  
> It all revolves around you  
> And there´s no mountain too high  
> No river too wide  
> Sing out this song I´ll be there by your side  
> Storm clouds may gather  
> And stars may collide  
> But I love you until the end of time
> 
> Oh, come what may, come what may  
> I will love you, I will love you  
> Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place


	4. Song: Main Theme (The Avengers) by Alan Silvestri (Instrumental)




	5. Song: Main Theme (Iron Man) by Ramin Djawadi (Instrumental)




	6. Song: I Will Remember You by Amy Grant




	7. Song: To Where You Are by Josh Groban




	8. Song: Turning To Peace by Paul Schwartz




	9. Song: My Name Is Lincoln (The Island) by Steve Jablonsky




	10. Song: Live To Rise (The Avengers) by Soundgarden




	11. Song: The Seal Lullaby by Eric Whitacre




	12. Song: Now We Are Free (Gladiator) by Lisa Gerrard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental


	13. Song: I Grieve by Peter Gabriel




	14. Song: 100 Years by Five For Fighting




	15. Song: In the Deep by Bird York




	16. Song: Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole




	17. Song: Crazy For You by Madonna




	18. Song: Love Me Tender by Norah Jones and Adam Levy




	19. Song: The White Light (Babylon 5) by Christopher Franke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	20. Song: More Than I Deserve by Christian Kane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see this song as being completely from Tony's POV, so much so that I used it in the chapter in LOVE BY ANOTHER NAME where Tony and Pepper have their first dance as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Livin' with me, it ain't easy  
> But I do it every day  
> Sometimes even now  
> I wanna run away  
> But there you are  
> You're tryin' to please me  
> Yeah you stand your ground  
> It's more than I deserve
> 
> I've taken more than I've been given  
> I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
> I don't know why heaven above  
> Blessed me with your sweet love  
> Though I never tell you what you're worth  
> It's more than I deserve
> 
> It's just your style to wear a smile  
> Oh baby you wear it well  
> If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothin' else  
> So come on here and lay down, a little while  
> 'Cause you right now  
> You're more than I deserve
> 
> I've taken more than I've been given  
> I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
> And I don't know why heaven above  
> Blessed me with your sweet love  
> Though I never tell you what you're worth  
> It's more than I deserve
> 
> I've taken more than I've been given  
> I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
> And I don't know why heaven above  
> Blessed me with your sweet love  
> Though I never tell you what you're worth  
> That's 'cause it's more than I deserve
> 
> Taken more than I've been given  
> And I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
> And I don't know why heaven above  
> Blessed me with your sweet love  
> Though I never tell you what you're worth  
> It's more than I deserve


	21. Song: Fluid In Blue by Deepernet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	22. Song: From This Moment On by Shania Twain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again here is another song I believe is from Tony's POV but it can also be from Pepper's.


	23. Song: Best Friend by Jason Mraz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is definitely from Tony's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is where this begins  
> Thank you for letting me in  
> I've never had to pretend  
> You’ve always known who I am
> 
> And I know my life is better  
> Because you’re a part of it  
> I know without you by my side  
> That I would be different
> 
> Thank you for all of your trust  
> Thank you for not giving up  
> Thank you for holding my hand  
> I've always known where you stand
> 
> Yes, I feel my life is better  
> So is the world we’re living in  
> I’m thankful for the time I spent  
> With my best friend
> 
> (You're my best friend)
> 
> Thank you for calling me out  
> Thank you for waking me up  
> Thank you for breaking it down  
> Thank you for choosing us  
> Thank you for all you’re about  
> Thank you for lifting me up  
> Thank you for keeping me grounded  
> And being here now
> 
> My life is better,  
> Because you’re a part of it  
> 'Cause I know without you by my side  
> That I would be different
> 
> Yes, I feel my life is better  
> And so is the world we’re livin’ in  
> I’m thankful for the time I spent  
> With my best friend
> 
> You’re my best friend.


	24. Song: When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another song I see as being from Tony's POV.


	25. Song: I Could Not Love You More by The Bee Gees




	26. Song: Stars by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals




	27. Song: Immortality by Celine Dion and The Bee Gees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is who I am,  
> And this is all I know  
> And I must choose to live  
> For all that I can give  
> The spark that makes the power grow
> 
> But I will stand for my dream if I can  
> Symbol of my faith in who I am  
> But you are my only
> 
> And I must follow on the road that lies ahead  
> And I won't let my heart control my head  
> But you are my only
> 
> And we don't say goodbye  
> We don't say goodbye  
> And I know what I've got to be
> 
> Immortality  
> I make my journey through eternity  
> I keep the memory of you and me inside
> 
> Fulfill your destiny  
> Is there within the child?  
> My storm will never end  
> My fate is on the wind  
> The king of hearts, the joker's wild
> 
> But we don't say goodbye  
> We don't say goodbye  
> I'll make them all remember me
> 
> 'Cause I have found a dream that must come true  
> Every ounce of me must see it through  
> But you are my only
> 
> I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play  
> Hand over my heart I'll find my way  
> I will make them give to me (yeah)
> 
> Immortality (oh baby)  
> There is a vision and a fire in me (oh)  
> I keep the memory of you and me, inside
> 
> We don't say goodbye  
> We don't say goodbye  
> And all my love for you  
> And what else we may do?  
> We don't say goodbye


	28. Song: Aetherspark by Longing for Orpheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	29. Song: Raindrops by Cillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	30. Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol




	31. Song: All Things End by David Helpling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	32. Song: You and Me by Lifehouse




	33. Song: Amergin's Invocation by Lisa Gerrard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	34. Song: Anywhere by Evanescene




	35. Song: Wherever You Will Go by Charlene Soraia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this song but especially this version!


	36. Song: In My Veins by Andrew Belle




	37. Song: Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a shame they broke up, hmm?


	38. Song: Stole You Away by Benjamin Francis Leftwich




	39. Song: Love Someone by Jason Mraz




	40. Song: All We are by OneRepublic




	41. Song: Come Home by OneRepublic




	42. Song: A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion




	43. Song: A World With You by Jason Mraz




	44. Song: Valley of the Shadow (Little Women) by Thomas Newman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	45. Song: The Giving by Michael W. Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	46. Song: Hourglass by Lifehouse featuring Jordan Whitlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time traveling, moving at the speed of light  
> Moments we are gathering are the key to life  
> Your picture in a frame takes me to a place and time  
> When I saw the future with your heart in mine's
> 
> And you'll know  
> You'll know when I give you everything  
> Everything I am  
> And we'll go  
> We'll go together hand-in-hand  
> Slipping through the hourglass home
> 
> I can't help it if I'm wondering  
> Is it all just make-belief?  
> Everything that we've been through  
> Always you and me
> 
> Is it so?  
> Is it so, when I ask myself  
> Could this be a dream?  
> We'll know  
> We'll know together hand-in-hand  
> Slipping through the hourglass home
> 
> And my love  
> It doesn't matter where we are  
> I lay down low, for all I am  
> Is all we'll be
> 
> You'll know  
> Yes, you'll know  
> When I give you everything  
> Everything I am  
> And we'll go  
> We'll go together hand-in-hand  
> Slipping through the hourglass home
> 
> Together hand-in-hand  
> Slipping through the hourglass home


	47. Song: It's You by Westlife




	48. Song: Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard and Markota Irglove




	49. Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am using that song from Twilight.


	50. Song: Sad Romance by Thao Nguyen Xahn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	51. Song: Central Park by Lifehouse




	52. Song: End Titles (The Impossible) by Fernando Velazquez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	53. Song: The Gift by Jim Brickman (Featuring Collin Raye and Susan Ashton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say this song is from Tony and Pepper's POV :-)


	54. Song: Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse (featuring Natasha Bedingfield)




	55. Song: I'm Yours by The Script




	56. Song: You Got Me by Colbie Caillat




	57. Song: Marry Me by Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this song is SO from Tony's POV!


	58. Song: Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers




	59. Song: Kissing by Bliss




	60. Song: I Will Love You by Fisher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Til my body is dust  
> 'til my soul is no more  
> I will love you, love you  
> 'Til the sun starts to cry  
> And the moon turns to rust  
> I will love you, love you
> 
> But I need to know - will you stay for all  
> Time...forever and a day  
> Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
> Time...forever and a day
> 
> But I need to know - will you stay for all  
> Time...forever and a day  
> Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
> Time...forever and a day
> 
> 'Til the storms fill my eyes  
> And we touch the last time  
> I will love you, love you...


	61. Song: I Have Danced With a King (Anna and the King) by George Fenton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	62. Song: I Loved Her First by Heartland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Father/Daughter dance at Eva's wedding.


	63. Song: I Surrender by Celine Dion




	64. Song: The Rose by Bette Midler




	65. Song: Cosmic Love by Kitaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	66. Song: With One More Look At You by Barbra Streisand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another song I think is from Tony's POV.


	67. Song: How Long Do I Have? (Babylon 5) by Christopher Franke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	68. Song: Dust To Dust by The Civil Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not your eyes  
> It's not what you say  
> It's not your laughter  
> That gives you away  
> You're just lonely  
> You've been lonely too long
> 
> All your acting, your thin disguise  
> All your perfectly delivered lines  
> They don't fool me  
> You've been lonely too long
> 
> Let me in the walls  
> You've built around  
> We can light a match  
> And burn them down  
> Let me hold your hand  
> And dance 'round and 'round the flames  
> In front of us  
> Dust to dust
> 
> You've held your head up  
> You've fought the fight  
> You bear the scars  
> You've done your time  
> Listen to me  
> You've been lonely too long
> 
> Let me in the walls  
> You've built around  
> We can light a match  
> And burn them down  
> Let me hold your hand  
> And dance 'round and 'round the flames  
> In front of us  
> Dust to dust
> 
> You're like a mirror, reflecting me  
> Takes one to know one, so take it from me  
> You've been lonely  
> You've been lonely too long  
> We've been lonely  
> We've been lonely too long


	69. Song: Theme To Somewhere In Time by John Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.
> 
> One of the most beautiful pieces of music ever written for one of the beautiful love story movies ever made! 
> 
> Somewhere in Time is highly recommended but be prepared to CRY!


	70. Song: Collide by Howie Day




	71. Song: In the Arms of Morpheus by Emoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	72. Song: Discovery of the Great Valley (Land Before Time) by James Horner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of James Horner, one of my favorite movie composers of all time.


	73. Song: You're the One That I Want by Alba Llibre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally one from Pepper's POV.


	74. Song: Breathstring by Forrest Smithson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.
> 
> This update comes during a time that I am very uncertain about the future of this series as a huge fic I was working on to add to Greatest Reward seems to have fallen through.


	75. Song: Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk




	76. Song: Fields of Gold by Eva Cassidy




	77. Song: Unchained Melody (Senza Catene) by Il Divo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I really have TWO versions of Unchained Melody on this soundtrack!


	78. Song: Naked By Avril Lavigne




	79. Song: I Believe In You Il Divo With Celine Dion




	80. Song: Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift




	81. Song: I Could Never Say Goodbye by Enya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night has gone without my tears  
> Now I walk alone  
> You're no longer here  
> The days turn to years
> 
> I could never say goodbye  
> To the sadness in my eyes  
> You know you are in my heart  
> But the miles keep us apart
> 
> Time moves slow  
> In the falling rain  
> I still dream of you  
> And whisper your name  
> Will I see you once again?
> 
> I could never say goodbye  
> To the sadness in my eyes  
> You know you are in my heart  
> But the miles keep us apart


	82. Song: Last Time by Idina Menzel




	83. Song: Life & Death by Paul Cardall (Instrumental)




	84. Song: Rue's Farewell (The Hunger Games) by James Newton Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	85. Song: Eternal Love (Romeo and Juliet, 2013) by Abel Korzeniowski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I've been posting a lot of instrumentals lately but I also haven't heard any news songs I think fit my verse. *shrugs*


	86. Song: Eavesdrop by The Civil Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hold me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to talk right now  
> I just want your arms wrapped around  
> Me in this moment  
> Before it runs out
> 
> Oh, don’t say that it’s over  
> Oh, no say it ain’t so  
> Let’s let the stars watch  
> Let them stare  
> Let the wind eavesdrop  
> I don’t care  
> For all that we’ve got, don’t let go  
> Just hold me
> 
> I can’t pull you closer than this  
> It’s just you and the moon on my skin  
> Oh, who says it ever has to end  
> Oh, don’t say that it’s over  
> Oh, no say it ain’t so
> 
> Let’s let the stars watch  
> Let them stare  
> Let the wind eavesdrop  
> I don’t care  
> For all that we’ve got, don’t let go
> 
> Let’s let the stars watch  
> Let them stare  
> Let the wind eavesdrop  
> I don’t care  
> For all that we’ve got, don’t let go
> 
> Just hold  
> Just hold me  
> Just hold me  
> Just hold me  
> Just hold me


	87. Song: Jesse's Bridge (Bridge to Terabithia) by Aaron Zigman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental


	88. Song: Bring Him Home (from Les Miserables) by The Piano Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song/music! It makes me CRY when I listen to it! And this song's theme fits very well a story I've been working on for my series!


	89. Song: Main Theme (The Thin Red Line) by Hans Zimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have listed a lot of instrumental songs lately but I keep finding them more easily than I am finding songs that have lyrics.


	90. Song: Somewhere Out There by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the animated classic movie **An American Tail**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
> Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight  
> Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
> That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there
> 
> And even though I know how very far apart we are  
> It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star  
> And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
> It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky
> 
> Somewhere out there, if love can see us through  
> Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
> Out where dreams come true
> 
> And even though I know how very far apart we are  
> It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star  
> And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
> It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky
> 
> Somewhere out there, if love can see us through  
> Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
> Out where dreams come true


	91. Song: This Year's Love by David Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This years love had better last  
> Heaven knows it's high time  
> And I've been waiting on my own too long  
> But when you hold me like you do
> 
> It feels so right  
> I start to forget  
> How my heart gets torn  
> When that hurt gets thrown  
> Feeling like you can't go on
> 
> Turning circles when time again  
> It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
> If you love me got to know for sure  
> 'Cause it takes something more this time
> 
> Than sweet sweet lies  
> Before I open up my arms and fall  
> Losing all control  
> Every dream inside my soul
> 
> And when you kiss me  
> On that midnight street  
> Sweep me off my feet  
> Singing ain't this life so sweet
> 
> This years love had better last  
> This years love had better last
> 
> 'Cause whose to worry  
> If our hearts get torn  
> When that hurt gets thrown  
> Don't you know this life goes on
> 
> And won't you kiss me  
> On that midnight street  
> Sweep me off my feet  
> Singing ain't this life so sweet
> 
> This years love had better last
> 
> This years love had better last
> 
> This years love had better last


	92. Song: She is Love by Parachute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck? This song was listed once in my soundtrack, I'm pretty sure and it disappeared. Anyway, it is back!


	93. Song: No One Like You by Sarah Brightman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And reach out will it not be soft and kind  
> At rest from life  
> from patience and from pain  
> At rest from bliss  
> we know not when we find  
> How can I have enough of life and love
> 
> In your eyes are my secrets  
> that I've never shown you  
> In my heart I feel  
> I've always known you  
> In your arms there's a comfort  
> that I never knew  
> You're what I've been waiting for  
> there's no one like you
> 
> Sure as the sunrise  
> pure as a prayer  
> You fashioned hope  
> right out of thin air  
> Every dream I abandoned  
> seems it could come true  
> I believe in miracles  
> there's no one like you
> 
> Innocent as a newborn  
> in a world so frightening  
> It's as if my world's  
> been struck by lightning  
> Every dream I abandoned,  
> seems it could come true  
> I believe in miracles,  
> there's no one like you


	94. Song: Never Tears Us Apart by Sleeping At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked this song up after seeing a post on Tumblr by **howlingdawn** in which they said they just heard the lyrics of the songs themselves not long ago and thought it was perfect for Tony/Pepper. I concur, and I am adding this song to the soundtrack with a special thanks to them!


	95. Song: Thoughts By Michael Shulte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song I stumbled onto after looking up NEVER TEARING US APART.
> 
> I think this could apply to Tony at some point in my verse.


	96. Song: Growing Pains by Maria Mena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great song by accident.


	97. Song: Inner Demons by Julie Brennan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the recs, Youtube!


	98. Song: When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat




	99. Song: Meet Me On the Battlefield by SVRCINA




	100. Song: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us by Starship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here at 100 is one of my favorite songs from the 80's!


	101. Song: Into Eternity (Thor: The Dark World) by Brian Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental.


	102. Song: Light by Sleeping at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely Tony to his kids in my verse.


	103. Song: Saturn by Sleeping At Last




	104. Song: Blessed by Elton John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, you're a child in my head  
> You haven't walked yet  
> Your first words have yet to be said  
> But I swear you'll be blessed
> 
> I know you're still just a dream  
> your eyes might be green  
> Or the bluest that I've ever seen  
> Anyway you'll be blessed
> 
> And you, you'll be blessed  
> You'll have the best  
> I promise you that  
> I'll pick a star from the sky  
> Pull your name from a hat  
> I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that  
> You'll be blessed
> 
> I need you before I'm too old  
> To have and to hold  
> To walk with you and watch you grow  
> And know that you're blessed


	105. Song: Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How in the HECK I didn't already have this on here is beyond me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are young heartache to heartache we stand   
> no promises no demands love is a battlefield
> 
> We are strong no one can tell us we're wrong   
> searching out hearts for so long   
> both of us knowing love is a battlefield
> 
> You're begging me to go then make me stay   
> why do you hurt me so bad   
> it would help me to know do I stand in your way   
> or am I the best thing you've had
> 
> Believe me believe me I can't tell you why   
> but I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side
> 
> We are young heartache to heartache we stand   
> no promises no demands love is a battlefield   
> we are strong no one can tell us we're wrong   
> searching our hearts for so long   
> both of us knowing love is a battlefield
> 
> We're losing control will you turn me away   
> or touch me deep inside   
> and before this gets old will it still feel the same   
> there's no way this world dies
> 
> But if we get much closer I could lose control   
> and if your heart surrenders you'll need me to hold
> 
> We are young heartache to heartache we stand   
> no promises no demands love is a battlefield   
> we are strong no one can tell us we're wrong   
> searching our hearts for so long   
> both of us knowing love is a battlefield


	106. Song: For the Love of a Princess (Braveheart) by James Horner (Instrumental)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Performed by Celtic Woman; Instrumental


	107. Song: Tightrope (The Greatest Showman) Michelle Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend, **ginnykate84** who pointed out this song to me and how much it fits Tony and Pepper!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people long for a life that is simple and planned  
> Tied with a ribbon  
> Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land  
> To follow what's written  
> But I'd follow you to the great unknown  
> Off to a world we call our own
> 
> Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go  
> We're walking the tightrope  
> High in the sky  
> We can see the whole world down below  
> We're walking the tightrope  
> Never sure, never know how far we could fall  
> But it's all an adventure  
> That comes with a breathtaking view  
> Walking the tightrope
> 
> With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
> With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
> With you
> 
> Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between  
> Desert and ocean  
> You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream  
> Always in motion  
> So I risk it all just to be with you  
> And I risk it all for this life we choose
> 
> Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go  
> We're walking the tightrope  
> High in the sky  
> We can see the whole world down below  
> We're walking the tightrope  
> Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?  
> Well, it's all an adventure  
> That comes with a breathtaking view  
> Walking the tightrope
> 
> With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
> With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
> With you  
> With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh
> 
> With you, ooh-ooh-ooh  
> With you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the music found within and if there's a problem with me doing this, please let me know so I can remove it!


End file.
